Television shows, movies, and other media contents typically include elements that appear in more than one episode, including storylines that span multiple episodes, characters that appear in more than one episode, story archetypes that appear in more than one episode, etc. Media contents are conventionally presented such that a scene portraying one storyline follows a scene from a different storyline, where each storyline may include some of the same characters and/or different characters. Alternating between various storylines allows media contents to portray scenes that happen at the same time, but in different locations, without breaking the continuity of the story. Presentation of multiple storylines in alternating scenes also allows characters to cross between the various storylines in the media content. However, viewing media contents in the conventional manner may cause the viewer to forget or miss details from one scene that are important to a storyline before the media content presents the next scene from that storyline.